


drink me

by netherprince



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Biting, Dry Humping, FakeHaus, Immortality, M/M, Vampires, adam can't die so this is great for him, is this m or e, lawrence bites adam and adam gets off on it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6845701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netherprince/pseuds/netherprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a hungry vampire, a curious immortal. what could possibly go wrong? (magical fakehaus kovntag?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	drink me

Adam is infuriating to work with.

Lawrence is constantly distracted, constantly staring, constantly watching the way he works and moves and _breathes._ God, that's creepy, isn't it? That's creepy. But he can't help it, teeth digging into his pale lips, eyes focused close on Adam sorting through the papers to find information on, on, on-

"Where are the damn files on Miles?" Larr can't help it- he laughs, snorting into his fist. "Yeah, yeah, keep laughing. Just remember who keeps you fed, bat-boy."

Oh, maybe that's why he's continuously distracted. Right. The whole vampire thing. Lawrence leans over to help, picking up the lost Luna files. "Yeah, boss, I thank Peake for signing my checks every time I see him." That, of course, earns him a whack over the head, but it's worth it for Adam's laugh, so warm and close. 

Lawrence has never claimed to be a man of complicated tastes. He likes his wine strong and red, his blood in the A range, and his men either bearded or full of laughter. It's not his fault that Adam the Immortal hits on everything but the wine. It's just a shame that he's a coward of a vampire, ducking away from the hot breath fanning against him so he doesn't... do something. Anything, really. 

At least he does manage something- bailing away from the couch, going off to the fridge set aside for the local vampires. "Lawrence, you're not helping, you're drinking," Adam calls, whining, and Larr hurts. 

"I'll bring you a drink to make up for it," he offers, and he can almost feel the smile from inside the fridge, grabbing out a bag happily to go with a beer. "Not beer, something harder, I don't wanna focus on this anymore." So, of course, Lawrence obliges. Saying no to his boss is not something he's good at, and that means Adam gets a whiskey and Lawrence gets A positive and why is his life so good?

\--

The glass is empty when Adam looks at him, and Lawrence wipes the red away with the back of his hand. "Sorry, I'm messy with I'm hungry, Christ-"

"Do you eat living people?" Well, that's one way to start a conversation. Lawrence can feel how comical he looks, eyes wide and mouth still a little opened because in what world was he meant to expect that? 

Actually, this is Fakehaus, and he should expect way more intrusive questions. He goes for light but educational, hoping to get off the proverbial hook as he licks his lips clean. "Well, uh, sometimes. Usually not, because most of the people I get into fights with I don't know or trust, and I don't want to drink shitty blood- also I don't eat people, I-" He gets cut off with a groan, and Adam shoves him.

"Stop talking so much. I meant, like... Okay, so, you drink the freezer stuff, but that's gotta be like, low quality, right?" Lawrence's grimace must give it away, because the immortal keeps talking, keeps looking at him. Even perches his arm on the back of the couch, accidentally showing where his smooth neck is only partially covered by his shirt. "So, do you, like... Do you ever drink from people, people that, are right with you and not out of a bag?" Why is he flushed?

"Adam, you're drunk," Lawrence starts, but Adam cuts in again, shaking his head.

"Just curious, dude, like, you're interesting." 

Well.

How's he supposed to say no to a compliment?

"I... Don't, not often, anyways. I haven't had a willing donor in ages. The donor bags and the bloodwines are good enough to live on, so I don't bother looking for someone I can trust- or, you know, people who can trust a bloodsucking parasite." For once, he's allowed to finish, hands folded in his lap and eyes a gentle green while he watches Adam think. "It's better for me to drink from the tap, so to say, but it's fine. Don't worry about it. Do you want another drink, Kovic?" Lawrence realizes, a heartbeat late, that he sounds colder than he meant. He immediately shifts, sitting sideways on the couch and propping his elbow by Adam's hand. "I just meant- because yours is empty- I know this is the brand you like, and-"

Adam's hand is brushing his arm, first on the outside of his bicep, then sliding in to examine the dark veins of his forearm. Lawrence doesn't know what to do, so he just lets it fall, relaxed in some way by how mesmerized Kovic looks. "You're warmer when you drink, but you don't have a heartbeat."

"Yeah, that's the whole vampire thing. You get warm when you digest." That makes golden eyes shift, down to his stomach, up to his face. They're both unsure, and Larr makes to shift back, when the hand tracing away closes gently around his arm. 

"Do you eat enough?" Is what slides off Adam's lips, then his brow furrows, followed by a shake of his head. "Drink enough, I mean. Whatever."

This is the first time Adam's taken that much interest.

...Wait, no, it isn't. A half-dozen other occurrences spring to mind, sudden and unbidden; Adam watching him drink, Adam watching him  _drink,_ Adam buying extra packs to bring home, Adam leaving him an extra blanket to keep off the chill of death. 

Lawrence opens his mouth to reassure Adam with a lie, but instead mumbles, "Not really. Enough to live, but not enough to actually feel full, you know? Like only ever eating vitamins, or protein shakes, or whatever. Keep you going, but not filling."

The silence stretches longer than he knows what to do with, but he doesn't want to move. Kovic is so warm, searing into his pallid skin, and he closes his eyes just to enjoy the little things. Lawrence definitely didn't expect Adam to shift closer, and when his eyes flutter open to look at his friend, he's right there, and then the fire is staining his lips and, embarrassingly, he moans a millisecond after getting past the shock. 

He's been alone, and wanting, and he's had such a crush-

but it all pales in comparison to the hunger that surges up, taking gentle green to a hawkish amber in seconds. It's hard to resist stealing forward, but he does, instead cupping Adam's face so gently to keep him from pulling back altogether. The laugh feels good on his skin, and it takes Lawrence a second to realize half of it is his own.

Adam stops, though. Looks away to rub a circle in Lawrence's arm with his thumb. "Well, that didn't get your pulse pounding. Letting me down, Larr."

"Don't have a pulse, Kovic."

"Right, yeah." There's another long moment, but it's comfortable, Adam looking back to him finally and something about it makes him soar. He could look at Adam all day. Lawrence loves him so much. He almost says it, but Kovic is the one to talk first.

"Would it- would you feel better if you drank from someone directly?" This time, he does have to look away, unnecessary breath hitching all the same. It's just hard to believe for Lawrence, and he needs a second, before amber is back on the human. 

"About as good as a you would with a ribeye dinner after eating multivitamins for a year," he manages, and Lawrence rubs his thumb over Adam's cheek. 

"I thought- I thought you were going to bite me," Adam mumbles, "But then you didn't, and I realized, I- I realized I wanted you to. It's not like you'll kill me, and I- wanna help you out, you know, as much of an asshole as you are, you're still great to me and I wanna, wanna pay it forward, so if you want to, if it'll help, I mean, uh."

Lawrence stares while Adam blusters on, and he only looks gentle for a second before his eyes are ringed with _red. "God._ Oh, wow. You- you want me to bite you. You want me to drink from you. Is, is that what you're trying to say, here, because I'm getting some mixed messages." He knows Adam's not drunk. Not even tipsy. 

He knows how drunk Adam smells.

"I. I, yeah. I want you to bite me." There's a weird pause where Kovic sounds strangled, and the hand on his arm squeezes, there's a pressure against Lawrence's other where he's leaned in. "Please drink from me?" 

He's never been very good at saying no to his boss.

Lawrence nods slowly, and then words get less convienent. Usable, but less a focus if he doesn't need them. Instead of asking, he leads Adam to sit in his lap, gets him to be close and comfortable. He's so warm, jesus, and one arm curls around Larr's shoulder's and it's heavy, heavy enough to keep him focused as he sneaks his now-freed arm around Adam's waist to steady him. "If it's too much, you tap me on the back twice. I'll stop," he promises, neglecting to bring up the fact that Adam looks like he wouldn't ask a wolf to stop mauling him. (Note to self: tell Bruce about this.)

"Are we getting kinky? That sounds like a tap-out to me." Lawrence decides not to answer, just gives a lazy smirk, flashing the wicked fangs already jutting the extra inch to snarl over his lip. "Just... Just do it, before I change my mind."

The only thing he does extra is unbutton Adam's shirt a notch, showing more neck. He shouldn't go for the neck, but he can't care. He's waited a decade too long to care, so Lawrence noses along the hot, lively skin, seeking a good spot. low on the neck, high on the shoulder. Plenty of meat, just barely unhidden. Sure, Adam could hide it if he wants, but there's a shiver that goes through the immortal when the vampire licks across that tells him he might not want to do that.

"Get on with- ahhhh..." When Lawrence sinks his fangs down, Adam's nails try to do the same through his shirt, and it's perfect. "Oh, fuck, Larr, oh-" Holy shit. Adam actually is into this. His pulse picks up and he's shaking as blood wells around the pearly whites, which only encourages Lawrence to shake his head gently and bite down harder. That earns him a "Lawrence-! Oh, fuck, fuck!", and he purrs, deep down in his chest, holding Adam closer as the human trembles, hips jerking against his own.

"Right here, boss," is all Lawrence can manage, even as Kovic buries his face in his shoulder and whimpers, another twitch rolling them together in a way that adds an extra kick to the hot blood. He's too distracted to help, though, busy with suckling at the deep wound, occasionally scraping his teeth along to encourage the flow (and, by good luck, Adam's weak rutting.) 

He's almost pulled away to clean up with his tongue when a pathetic, simpering voice rises from his shoulder, offering a short question: "More?" And Lawrence couldn't say no, because the extra inch he pulls back to look at Adam closer earns him a heartbroken sound, and he wants to never hear it again, except for forever and always. So he edges down and bites again, a little less vicious.

Even without the feral edge, it's enough, because Adam cries out sharply before moaning, grinding roughly down. Lawrence just hums, and Kovic slumps, hanging easily against him as he drinks his fill. He's certainly still conscious, though, so Lawrence doesn't worry, just sucks and purrs until the flow tapers off to nothing but a trickle, and that's when he does lick the skin clean. Vampire spit is great for keeping things from getting infected, and he's altogether too lazy to worry right now. Instead of taps, there's a warm hand rubbing his back, and Larr would preen, were he a bird.

"Is it time for a nap, Kovic?"

"Fffuck you. Take me to bed before I start complaining about my jeans."

Oh. "Oh. Oh, yeah, alright. Rest first. We can clean up later," Lawrence says, almost more to himself. With the boost and his own strength, it's easy to carry his friend, easy to get him into his bed. Lawrence only wipes his mouth, before hesitating. 

"Do you want me to-"

"Don't leave me alone," comes a tired murmur, and, well.

He's not about to start saying no, now is he?


End file.
